Eagle Eye
Eagle eye 5.png|EBF5 Eagle Eye.png|EBF4 The Eagle Eye is a non-elemental bow available for Anna in . Description The Eagle Eye is a modern compound bow. It has cams at the extremities of the bow to exploit the levering system to bend the limbs. It has also a stabilizer, the protruding bar at the grip level, to balance the bow and make easier to aim, as well as to absorb the vibrations in the bow when shooting. While the EBF4 version has a bronze, metallic sheen along with a set of gears, the EBF5 version of the Eagle Eye The Eagle Eye main attribute is to give a gargantuan boost to , which is five times larger than the next most powerful accuracy boost found on a bow. Moreover it has also the highest boost in , in both games. In terms of its offenses, the Eagle Eye provides an average boost to and a subpar boost. The Eagle Eye counter-attacks with Piercing Shot, which due to the bow's inherently high accuracy will effectively never miss. In EBF5 ''it occasionally gives Anna the status, boosting accuracy even higher, can inflict to targets, and randomly casts Bind between turns, which lower foes . These aspects work in concert with each other and the bow's innate accuracy to ensure that Anna never misses. In ''EBF5 ''the Eagle Eye provides resistances to , , , , , and Disable, however in ''EBF4 it only provides resistance to . All of these resistances become immunities at level 5. Found in Ashwood Forest, in the metal bridge screen, in the right chest blocked by a battle that appears as a Flame Sprite. |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stagger |res1num = long100 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl1ACC = 30% |lvl2ACC = 45% |lvl3ACC = 60% |lvl4ACC = 75% |lvl5ACC = 100% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |Element = None |item21 = Springy Spring |item21number = 1 |item31 = Chain Link |item31number = 3 |item41 = Springy Spring |item41number = 15 |item42 = Chain Link |item42number = 15 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 }} Found in Hope Harbor, one screen west of Matt's House, it is part of the reward of Jerry's quest. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 35%30% |lvl4ATK = 50%40% |lvl5ATK = 65%50% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl1ACC = 30% |lvl2ACC = 45% |lvl3ACC = 60% |lvl4ACC = 75% |lvl5ACC = 100% |lvl1EVA = 10%0% |lvl2EVA = 15%5% |lvl3EVA = 20%10% |lvl4EVA = 25%15% |lvl5EVA = 30%20% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |item21 = Metal Gear |item21number = 1 |item31 = Metal Gear |item31number = 3 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 1 |item42 = Metal Gear |item42number = 5 |item43 = Copper Pipe |item43number = 5 |item51 = Game Child |item51number = 1 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict Bad Luck. }} * * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |lvl1ACC = 25% |lvl2ACC = 35% |lvl3ACC = 45% |lvl4ACC = 50% |lvl5ACC = 75% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 35% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 40% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 45% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 50% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Curse+Bad Luck |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |BonusSkillChance = (25%) |item21 = Metal Gear |item21number = 1 |item31 = Metal Gear |item31number = 3 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 1 |item42 = Metal Gear |item42number = 5 |item43 = Copper Pipe |item43number = 5 |item51 = Game Child |item51number = 1 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna